This Forbidden Feeling
by Nazo228
Summary: Attending school at knothole high, a city load of new students move into town as their's was destroyed, as they move into the school, one in particular catches Sonic's eye but Amy still shows feelings for him... Oh yeah i think i forgot to mention that shadow thinks that he can get a "GF" before Sonic... Shadamy moments and Sonamy moments Rated T for: language
1. Who's New?

Chapter 1: Who's New? **(Okay you guys I am introducing another OC except this one I didn't make but I do own it, special thanks too... well, i'm not sure if they would want me to mention them...)**

**DISCALAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, i'm sure that you know who they are**

The bell rang for first period at knothole high school, sonic burst through the door and strait toward his seat,

"Sorry bout' that Mr. Burns, I ran a little late," Sonic said as he placed his dark blue backpack

"That's fine Sonic; I understood that you had duties to tend too

"When are you ever punctual Sonic?" A voice asked from behind.

Sonic turned to see the only friend that he had in the class, the only true friend that is. Most people friend Sonic because he's a hero and what not. But he always asks the people, _"Would you really be my friend if I was not a hero?" _

"Hey Mina what's up?" Sonic asked,

"Ehh nothing much, you do last night's homework?" Mina asked,

"Uhh I was called to duty remember?"

"Oh yeah, that small city a few miles from us?"

"Yup."

"What happened this time?" Mina asked.

Sonic put his index finger up to signal her to silence, Mina looked up and noticed the teacher looking back at them,

"Thank you now if you don't mind," Mr. Burns said as he resumed his daily math lesson.

Sonic gave Mina a thumbs up and looked back at her,

"So what happened?" Mina asked once again,

"Well by the time I get there he had already destroyed city hall, two housing complexes and a school."

"That sounds like Eggman."

"Yeah but here's what gets me, he only took the adults, and the children were left on their own. It's not right he always takes anything he can get, but now they've all relocated,"

"Am I interrupting anything Sonic!?" Mr. Burns asked.

Sonic was quiet for a moment then a sly smile crept onto his face,

"Actually I have a question," Sonic replied,

"What is it?"

"What is the square root of 1?"

The class laughed and quickly restrained themselves,

"Sonic either you are being funny, or I need to request someone to fill in for you on your missions."

Sonic's smile disappeared immediately and replied,

"No Mr. Burns I was being funny I swear!"

"Good," Mr. Burns said as he turned and resumed his lesson, "Now if you have a triangle and you are trying to find the-" Mr. Burns was interrupted by a knocking on the door, he walked over and opened the door,

"And you are?" Mr. Burns asked,

"Well we are new here and this was our first class," A male voice said.

Sonic looked at Mr. Burns surprised expression, but he ignored it and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from his backpack and began doodling,

"All of you?" Mr. Burns asked,

"Yeah," The Male voice responded.

Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder from behind, he turned to Mina and she spoke,

"Hey when did we have new people?" she asked,

"I don't know, since Mr. Burns is counting seats, I'm assuming that it's not good," Sonic replied,

"Could it have something to do with the people that are relocating?"

"Maybe, but I can see why they would come too knothole."

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you. What happened to you and Sally, you two don't talk anymore."

"Well she wanted me to do too much you know? She always mad with everything I did, I risk my life for everyone. And she said, _"You endanger everyone," _So I basically said hat I was done. Thankfully she takes class at a private school."

"Oh I see…"

Mr. Burns walked back to the center of the room to a podium and pulled out a sheet of paper,

"Alright class we have some new students in this class today," Mr. Burns announced, Sonic drew his attention to the front of the room. Mr. Burns turned his head to the door and signaled the students to come in. five students walked into the classroom, two male and two female.

Sonic examined the new students as they stood in front of the class. There were two male seals, one dressed in shorts and a tank top, and the other wore a jacket and pants with a cap pointed to the back. One female was a silver wolf with a blue short sleeved shirt and a black skirt with tennis shoes. The other was a raccoon with a black shirt, black baggy pants and white shoes. The male student examined the others that he was standing with,

"Uhh, we're missing one," he said.

Mr. Burns walked over to the door and glanced outside,

"You can come in here if you have this class," Mr. Burns said,

"I wouldn't bother sir," Said one of the students.

Mr. Burns poked his head back into the room and said, "I know that you are not trying to get kicked out on your first day of school."

A silence fell throughout the class room; Mr. Burns then left the room and closed the door. The two male students in at the front of the room walked over to Sonic and knelt down,

"Dude, you're Sonic right?" the student with the tank top asked,

"The one and only," Sonic replied,

"I'm Trevor, and this is Max, dude it's tight to have the same class as a hero," Trevor said,

"Well I guess I don't need to introduce myself," Max said.

Just then the two female students walked over to Sonic,

"So you're the one that stopped Eggman?" The raccoon asked.

Mina rolled her eyes at all of the attention that Sonic had been getting, she was used to it but it still irritated her,

"Well who else, aside from my fellow colleges."

"I'm Tina, and this is Catherine," Tina said.

The door opened and Mr. Burns walked into the room and stared at the new students, who froze and stared at Mr. Burns,

"Yes you have a class with a celebrity, now if I may assign your seats?" Mr. Burns asked,

"Well over course," Trevor said and walked back to the front of the room, followed by the other three new students. Mr. Burns held the door open and a female Border collie walked in. Sonic mouth nearly dropped, he watched as she walked to the center of the room (**Yes she is the OC and she is the Story's cover)**

She wore a faded yellow sleeveless shirt, green pants, black flats, and a golden ring on her right wrist. In her hands she clenched tightly to a small spiral note book with a pencil between the metallic spirals,

"Alright tank top," Mr. Burns joked, "You sit in the back," Mr. Burns said as he pointed to an open desk in the back right corner. Trevor proceeded to his seat,

"And you three sit in the far right," Mr. Burns pointed to a seat in the far back left corner and two seats in the front row. Tina and Catherine took their seats in the front row, while Max took his seat in the back,

"And you can sit right…" Mr. Burns hesitated as he saw the only seat open was beside Sonic, "Well I don't have any other option, go sit by Sonic."

"Who?" The collie asked. The class gasped and she cringed,

"You don't know who Sonic is?" Mr. Burns asked.

The girl slowly shook her head in response,

"He's the blue hedgehog over there."

Sonic raised his hand, though he didn't seem shocked. The girl slowly made her way to the seat and the class proceeded with their day.

* * *

Later that day during the passing period for fourth period, Amy struggled with her locker's lock once again,

"Ahh com'on the locker isn't opening again," Amy mumbled. She pressed her head against the locker. She checked her surroundings and noticed a new face approaching a locker three doors down from her

"Hey you," Amy called.

The female collie turned and saw Amy,

"Do you know how to open this?" Amy asked,

The girl set down her books and placed spiral notebook on top,

"Um, I could try," the girl replied softly.

She walked over cautiously and grabbed the lock,

"What's your combination?" She asked,

"21, 13, 55."

The girl entered the combination and yanked open the lock,

"Wow thanks; say you're one of the new kids aren't you?" Amy asked,

"Yeah I am," The girl answered,

"What's your name?"

"You don't want to know."

"Sure I do why wouldn't I?"

The girl walked to her locker and started entering the combination,

"I'm Olive," she answered as she opened her locker

"Nice to meet you Olive, I'm Amy," Am said as she held out her hand to shake. Olive and Amy shook hands and introduced each other.

Just then Sonic walked over to his locker across from the two girls,

"Sonic!" Amy called.

Sonic froze and slowly turned,

"Hey A-" Sonic stopped and stared at Olive for a moment, she was the same that sat beside him in first period,

"Sonic I was thinking that you and I could-" Amy was interrupted,

"Amy how did you get another locker?" Sonic asked,

"It wouldn't open."

"Of course it wouldn't, well I gotta go, see yah!" Sonic took off toward his next class at incredible speed. Olive's notebook was blown off of her books, and her books were knocked over. The notebook landed in front of Amy and she picked it up,

"Please don't read it!" Olive pleaded,

"What is it?" Amy asked as she read pieces of the pages,

"Nothing, may I please have it back?"

Amy started toward Olive while she read a little further,

"Poems?" Amy asked,

Olive slammed her back against a locker and slid to the ground,

"Go ahead make fun of them as everybody does."

"Well they are actually pretty good, I especially like this one-" as Amy as prepared to read it Olive placed her hand over Amy's mouth and grabbed the book,

"Please don't read them out loud, no one at my old school really appreciated them, and my friend thought they were stupid."

Amy moved Olive's hand away from her mouth,

"Alright, well we best get to class before the bell rings," Amy said,

"Yeah I'll talk to you later."

"What lunch do you have?" Amy asked.

Olive pulled out her schedule and read it,

"It says that I have first lunch."

"Ahh you're lucky, you have the same one as Sonic, I'm sure you would want to talk to him," Amy said as she started toward her class.

Olive turned and started toward her class.

* * *

During fourth period, Sonic sat beside his best buddy, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow

"Alright this is a free period today, so work on whatever homework you have to complete," The teacher announced,

"So Tails what new projects have you been working on?" Sonic asked,

"Nothing much you?" Tails asked,

"Thinking."

"That's a first," Knuckles joked,

"No, that's not what I meant. You know how I just recently broke up with Sally right?"

"You mean the girl that you were, "Madly in love with"?" Shadow asked,

"What do you know about love?" Sonic asked,

"For teens it is figment of imagination," Shadow responded, "What do you know?"

"That it was awesome," Sonic replied,

"That's why you broke up?" Shadow asked,

"Keep talkin' Shadow," Sonic growled,

"Cool it you two, you don't want this to end up like last time," Knuckles inquired,

"Why are you asking this Sonic?" Tails asked,

"Well one of the new girls kinda caught my eye."

"She doesn't have a psychological disorder like Amy does she?" Knuckles asked,

"She doesn't have a disorder, she's just obsessed."

"Well you have a habit of attracting those people." Shadow said,

"So you have a crush on a new girl?" Tails asked,

"No I was just curious as to if you guys knew her."

"What's her name?" Tails asked,

"I… Don't know," Sonic answered,

"Pathetic, you like a girl whose name you don't know," Shadow said,

"I'll get her name at lunch," Sonic responded,

"Do you even know what lunch she has?" Shadow asked,

"… I hope first lunch, but I'm not sure."

"You suck at this Sonic."

"*pfft* you can't even pick up a girl

"Oh yeah I'll pick up a girl then."

"Who?"

A long pause fell between the group, and a sly smirk crept onto Shadow's mouth,

"Amy Rose."

"Go ahead she's al yours."

"I thought that would make you tick."

"Guess what it didn't, and I'll get her name, just wait."

"Is that all you plan to accomplish?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

_**Thank you for reading, please R&R, and i'm doing the same demo offer as i did in "Birth of our Hero"**_


	2. Awkward Introductions

Chapter 2: Awkward Introductions

There were 20 minutes remained in 4th period, Sonic and shadow argued on and on about who would get a girl first, Shadow had already announced to the group that he would succeed in dating Amy. While knuckles jammed out to his MP3 player and Tails worked on yet another mechanical project of his, though as of right now it was a small metallic box with circuits lying on the table.

Sonic glanced over to Knuckles who bobbed his head to his music, Sonic bumped knuckles and he pulled out his ear buds,

"What's up?" Knuckles asked,

"What are you listening to?" Sonic asked,

"Jimmy Jean," Knuckles replied,

"Can I listen?" Sonic asked as he held his hand out.

Knuckles handed Sonic one of his ear buds, and Sonic placed it in his ear,

_"We never had problem, but we did since I became a strange thang, so imma grit off the words, for in my head they rang!; I need the rain to go someday, there were only three words I wished for you say, but screw it now I'm gonna party the pain away."_

Sonic pulled the ear bud out of his ear,

"What's that song called?" Sonic asked,

"Party the pain away," Knuckles replied,

"Thanks now I know what to stay away from."

"Hey, are you saying he sucks?"

"No, I'm just saying rap isn't my genre of choice."

"Wow did Sonic use one of his big words?" Tails joked,

"Thanks bud that's a real pick-me-up. Hey man how much time is left in this period?" Sonic asked,

"About 18 minutes," Tails answered,

"Ugh can't wait." Sonic raised his hand to call the teacher,

"Yes Sonic what is the problem?" Mr. James asked,

"Yeah, I gotta go to the bathroom," sonic replied,

"What's the matter faker, afraid you might piss yourself?" Shadow joked,

"Shadow that's enough. Yes Sonic you may, take Tails with you."

"This is so wrong," Tails muttered,

"Com'on bud it'll be fun," Sonic said as he emerged from his seat and walked through the class door with Tails following,

"Well chaperoning you to the restroom is not my idea of fun," Tails said as he shoved the metallic box into his tails and followed Sonic.

* * *

Meanwhile in another classroom, we return to the collie that had just moved into the new school, unfortunately some of her "friends had gotten stuck in the same class as her. Olive sat in her seat with her journal open and wrote a small literary poem due to the fact that her class work had been finished, and then a small object hit her in the back of the head,

"Hey book worm, how bout' doing my homework?" the Silver wolf  
Tina mocked,

Olive let out a heavy sigh and muttered, "Out of all the people." She then raised her hand and the teacher walked over to her,

"Yes what is it?" The teacher asked,

"Can I go to the restroom?"

"I only allow the people that have their work completed to leave the classroom, and this essay is a two day assignment."

Olive pulled out a sheet of paper from beneath her chair and presented it to the teacher,

"I got this done in forty minutes?" the teacher asked,

Olive simply nodded and the teacher resumed examining the paper,

"Well, well Miss… uh, you are one of the new students, may I have your name?"

"Olive."

"Anyway Miss Olive, I see that you have an exquisite talent for writing."

"May I go?" olive asked eagerly,

"Yes you may, and you are excused for the rest of the period, there are no other assignments for you to complete as of today."

Olive quickly gathered her text books placing her notebook on top and hurried out of the classroom. She ran through the halls searching for a restroom for privacy, as she was searching, she spotted yet another one of her "friends". She looked up and noticed a sign that said restroom, the sign pointed to the doors to her right. In a quick move she busted through the door and hurried into the first stall that she could find. She sighed of relief and set her books on the ground, and then she picked up her notebook, opened it and began writing. She heard the restroom door open and a pair of footsteps walking in, but the voices shocked her,

"Yeah man it's ridiculous that you were able to skip three grades tails."

"Not really haven't you seen my IQ, it's beyond the max," replied the voice of Tails,

"Well that's because you do like, every extra credit assignment that comes up."

Olive instinctively kicked up her feet and set them gently against the stall door, unfortunately the stall door creaked,

"Someone else here?" Tails asked,

"That would be unlikely," replied Sonic,

"And there's another big boy word," joked Tails,

"Yah, Yah, I try. Hey is someone in there?" Sonic asked.

Olive remained quiet, breathless, and motionless, so that she could not be discovered,

"Hey Tails I think we got ghosts in this school."

"Well then why are there text books on the ground?" Tails asked.

Sonic walked over and knocked on the stall door three times,

"Yo anyone home?" Sonic asked. He pushed the door and noticed the slight pressure that held it back. The door had not been locked and the only obstacle holding between Olive and the unsuspecting sonic was her fragile limbs.

Sonic pounded in the door three more times,

"Look I know someone's in there, so you have 3 seconds before I bust this door down."

"Uh Sonic you sure this is-" Tails was cut short of his sentence,

"Of course I'm sure trust me. 3."

Olive slowly moved her feet back and curled up into a ball silently,

"2."

Olive braced herself,

"1," Sonic announced as he kicked the bathroom stall open and stared at the Collie curled up,

"Hey Tails, you may want to see this."

Tails walked over and looked into the stall,

"You do realize that there is a lady's restroom across the hall right?" Tails joked.

Olive released her legs and gently set her feet on the floor,

"I'm… sorry, I just wanted to be alone," Olive replied,

"Well the guy's restroom obviously wasn't the best place, do you realize what could've happened if it hadn't been us that walked through the door?" Sonic asked.

Olive was silent for a moment and replied, "No I'm not aware."

"Well I don't think the result would've been pretty, but tell you what,"

Sonic paused and Olive glanced up at him. He knew who this was, this was the girl who caught his eye, she still did and he attempted to shoot for the moon, or so it felt for him,

"Tell me a little bit about yourself and I keep my mouth shut."

"Well I, I'm not sure," replied Olive,

"Well alright then you don't have to, but at least let me have your name."

"Olive," she answered as she collected her belongings,

"Alright, 'Olive' you're secret safe with me."

Olive walked past Sonic and started for the door; Sonic couldn't help but notice that he stared at her as she left the room. Once she did Tails spoke,

"So you're just going to let her go like that, I mean this is a guy's restroom."

"Well I would cut everybody a little slack," Sonic replied knowing that he lied,

"No you wouldn't."

A silence fell between the two friends,

"Well I'll be outside; you go ahead and take a piss," Tails said as he walked out the door,

"Well I would," Sonic muttered.

* * *

Lunch rolled around the end of forth period, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walked to the cafeteria while Shadow departed his separate way. When the trio walked through the door of the cafeteria it was packed, lines stretched all the way through the courtyard door,

"Guys over here!" called Mina waving her hand so that they could see her. They made their over to the table Mina had saved for them, pushing through crowds of people as they moved,

"Jeez out of all the places, knothole was the only place these people could be relocated to?" Sonic asked,

"The other cities that are standing are too far to relocate everybody," Mina replied,

"I think nearest city is," Tails paused and thought for a moment, "about 60 miles from here."

"About 60 miles?" Sonic asked,

"Did I stutter?" Tails replied in a joking manner,

"Couldn't you have had Nichole estimate for you?" Knuckles asked,

"No, Sally took Nichole with her and I have no idea where she is."

"She said that she was taking care of 'important business' which I think is total bull," Sonic inquired.

Ash arrived at the group table and took a seat beside Mina,

"This is ridiculous, I can't even get my food, and where are all off these students come from?" Ash asked,

"They're transfer students from the small city, or what's left of it," Sonic replied,

"Oh wonderful so now my school is ruined because a certain someone couldn't get there fast enough," Ash insulted.

Sonic emerged from his seat angrily, "What's that supposed to mean!?" Sonic exclaimed, silencing the room.

Ash kept his cool and replied, "I mean, Sonic the hedgehog was too slow to save a city and its people, you don't fail often, so I assume you didn't care about them much."

"ASH! That's enough!" Mina yelled attempting to restrain Ash,

"Oh I'm not done, I believe-" Ash was cut short by a slap to the face,

"Ash all you do is follow me on tours, Sonic saves the world, so enough with insulting him," Mina demanded.

Ash was silent for a moment and replied,

"Yes babe."

"I'm not hungry anyway," Sonic said as he emerged from his chair and started for the cafeteria door. He walked out and roamed the halls,

"Who does he think he is, I can't believe he would just blast me like that, I mean I save the world from natural disaster and Eggman's rule," Sonic muttered to himself,

"Keep talking to yourself and someone is bound to tell you that you are insane," a girl said from around the corner. Sonic peeked around the corner and saw Olive sitting on the floor, hanging her head low with her notebook open, only the pages were cover in liquid,

"Well I always talk to myself, usually people don't notice," Sonic replied,

"Well you may want to watch where you treed."

"What?"

"It means watch what you do, or you may end up hurt. I've seen you charge through the halls without regard for other people in your path."

"Says, the person that walked into the guy's restroom," Sonic joked.

Olive sighed heavily, though Sonic noticed the shakiness in her breath, he knelt down and noticed the wet lines in her fur trailing back to her eyes,

"What's up, you look upset."

"Nothing, I'm fine," Olive replied as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes,

"You are obviously lying, com'on talk about I'm good at cheering people up."

"As if I'm supposed to open up to a guy that I met in a restroom."

"You act like you don't know who I am."

"Well I didn't, I'm not good at keeping up with what is trending. I know who you are now, Sonic the Hedgehog, big hero and what not."

"It's a tough job, especially trying to attend school at the same time."

"Don't you have friends to hang out with? Olive asked trying to get rid of Sonic,

"No, I can't go back with them until a certain 'jerk' leaves."

"Is that who you were muttering about?"

"Pretty much."

A silence fell between the two,

"What's with the journal?" Sonic asked,

"It's… important to me."

"Well you soaked it."

"What!?" Olive exclaimed, she looked down to the papers in her journal she had unknowingly sobbed on,

"Oh no, I can't rewrite all this."

"Essays?" Sonic asked,

"Um, y-yeah, I'll just have to write it again, I best be going," Olive said as she stood up and ran off,

"Well, that's a helluva way to meet someone," Sonic muttered,

"Well she's right," Shadow said as he walked around the corner,

"How long have you been standing there 'stalker'?" Sonic asked stressing Shadow's tittle,

"Long enough to know that you met her in a restroom," Shadow replied as he sat beside Sonic. Sonic's face grew red of embarrassment, "You know that could've gone better."

"I don't control weather she goes to the restroom or not."

"Well you do control weather you kick the stall door down or not."

Sonic shot a glance over to shadow, "How did you-"

"Tails told me, don't worry it was in private, and I set Ash up to go off on you so that you would leave the premise."

"I swear you are crafty."

"And manipulative."

"How so?"

"I changed her schedule."

Sonic stared blankly for a moment at Shadow and replied,

"You did what now?"

"Relax it was one period, she needs to see the softer side of you, so I switched her P.E and her music class around."

"Let me guess she has our-"

"Seventh period music class," the two finished in unison,

"And sixth period PE."

"But I have fifth period PE," Sonic replied,

"You got switched?' Shadow asked,

"Yup, I had to fit in my foreign language somewhere."

"Well I can't switch it a second time," Shadow implied,

"Look its fine, I can do this on my own," Sonic said as he stood up and walked back to the cafeteria,

"Well clearly you can," Shadow said.

Sonic waved and continued walking, "See ya around faker."

* * *

Later that day at seventh period Sonic walked into the auditorium, he saw Shadow in the back in the guitar section, in his hands he held a custom black guitar with his name imprinted in red along the front. Also in the back toward the far right, Tails had his place in the drum section; he was the only one that could operate a full drum set. Though he did not see Olive in the room.

Sonic walked to the top of the three piece elevated stage and picked up his guitar off the stand, a custom dark blue electric guitar with his name imprinted in gold lettering on the front. He plugged in the guitar amplifier in to the speaker and strummed his guitar once. The late bell rang and the teacher began his lesson,

"Alright let's warm up-" the teacher was interrupted by the banging on the auditorium door which echoed through the room. Sonic set down his guitar sprinted to the door and opened it, before him stood Olive,

"Is this music?" she asked,

"Yup," Sonic replied as he held the door open,

"Who are you?" the teacher asked. Sonic walked back up to his spot and grabbed his guitar

"I have this class, I'm still new here."

"Well this is advanced placement class; you will have to show what you can do first."

Sonic nudged Shadow and whispered, "Did you think this through moron?"

Shadow shrugged, "Let's see if I made the right choice first."

"What instrument?" Asked the teacher,

"Flute."

The teacher opened the cabinet behind his desk and pulled out a small box,

"Here you go, flutes sit over there," He said as he pointed to the front row.

She walked over, opened the box, and quickly assembled it. She lifted the flute to her mouth,

"Whenever you are ready, play any song you like."

**(Now I don't know how to describe music so click the link and listen: watch?v=mssL1-6WToA****)**

She began playing melodic notes, matching and pairing notes with incredible feat, the class watched and listened as she played the melody precisely. She finished and the class applauded loudly,

"See I made the right choice," Shadow whispered to Sonic,

"But you didn't know."

"No, no I did not."

"Alright then," The teacher announced, "I think you are rightfully set in the advanced placement class. And with that let us begin our lesson. Just then the door opened,

"For the love of Chaos who is- oh princes Sally!"

Sonic's eyes shot up and confirmed the silhouette of the princess, "Ahhhh shit."


End file.
